Kailaraith
Kailaraith is a country located in the mid north of the continent. It shares a land border with Kairann in the north, via the Northcrown Mountains. To the south Kairann borders on Werissa, while the east and western borders end on the Aphotic Sea, and the ocean, particularly the Cymi Bay respectively. The terrain of the country is highly varied, with the Kailaraith Plains making up the middle section of the country, and the majority of the habitable land, while in the south lies the Ruptured Plains, an inhospitable region populated by monsters. A large part of the Northcrown Mountains fall within the territory of Kailaraith as well, providing them with some much needed alternate terrain to the plains below. History Governance Politics Kailaraith is a meritocracy. The head of state is always the head of the Northcrown Magicians Academy, who is typically a highly accomplished wizard, as well as an able minded politician. The internal scheming of the Academy weeds out those who are incapable of handling politics, resulting on only the most talented members rising to the top. Other positions of power within the nation are assigned based upon merit, with the most common method of coming to power being some outstanding achievement or deed, with every outstanding citizen being assigned a role that they are suited to within the government. Via this system the nation has been able to make do with the limited resources they have to re-establish themselves as a stable, and in some ways, powerful nation. Culture Social Classes Kailaraith is broken into three social classes, based entirely on the services they perform for the nation. The highest class is the Wizards. It is comprised of every member of the Northcrown Magicians Academy who has actually graduated. The majority of wizards serve in a research position, studying magic to learn new spells, create new spells, or improve the field of spellcraft. Wizards serving in a research position are also called upon to assist in national matters, providing magical support where ever it is possible. This typically involves assisting with agriculture, in watering the fields, but also for difficult construction projects and cleaning up after disasters. Researchers also help the Rangers, providing them with magical equipment however possible. The wizards who do not perform research are the field wizards. They function as members of the Rangers, as well as diplomats, and general adventurers. The second social class are the Rangers of the Rupture. The Rangers of the Rupture, commonly called the Rangers, are warriors who patrol the Ruptured Plains, monitoring the monsters that spawn there, and trimming their population when necessary. Serving in the Rangers is a highly dangerous career choice, and an invaluable public service, as they ensure the safety not just of those who live close to the plains, but the entire nation, and according to some, the entire world. When not out on patrol the Rangers live a life of luxury, being granted the best food available, as well as access to whatever other entertainments they desire. They're revered as heroes, and admired by all the citizens while still serving. Retired Rangers fall into one of two categories. The grizzled veterans who retire after years of service. They typically do not completely retire from the organisation, but rather shift from active service into a position of teaching or advising. Such retired Rangers are regarded with the utmost respect, and afforded many of the same luxuries that an active Ranger is, with only the most extreme luxuries no long being granted on demand. The change in service is a result of the lack of hovering doom over the veteran, allowing him to enjoy life at a slower pace. The second type of retired Ranger is the Ranger who has seen only a single combat. Such retirees are regarded with utter disdain and disgust by the common citizens, though they receive a great deal of understanding from fellow Rangers, who see and feel the fear every day, and do not see shame in not being able to handle it. Such retired Rangers are typically allowed to remain in the service, and perform administrative duties. They are granted the same food as the rest of the Rangers, though typically they receive the worst share of what is offered, and none of the other luxuries, a situation largely understood by the retired Rangers. The remainder of the citizens of fall into the third social class. While they vary greatly based in wealth and power, no citizens of Kailaraith are afforded any particular benefits or problems for their position in society without performing either of the major public services. While the wealth and power of each individual may vary, they each live largely similar lives, with the general routines and available luxuries being the same. The citizens are a very work-oriented class, with everyone applying themselves to their jobs as hard as possible. They are however, also a very joyous people, with the largest art and entertainment industry in the world. Concerts, plays and festivals are all very common within Kailaraith, and frequented by all citizens of the nation. It is largely assumed that by allowing everyone to engage in relaxing activities that the overall productivity of the nation rises. So far this principle has proven effective. Demographics Races The majority of the citizens of Kailaraith are humans. Along the Northcrown Mountains a substantial population of dwarves have made their homes, while along the coast elves are a fairly common sight. Surprisingly, along the borders of the Ruptured Plains there is a very large population of half-elves, the majority of which serve in the Rangers. Only slightly less prolific than the half-elves are the great animals, who also flock to the edge of the Ruptured Plains to serve in the Rangers. Economy The primary coin of Kailaraith is the Silver Staff. It is currently valued at 25 Staves to one Gold Plain, which puts it at it's highest value in recent years. The most important industry to Kailaraith is the agriculture industry. With the creation of the Ruptured Plains the ideal farmland of the country was destroyed. This resulted in a large change in how Kailaraith ran it's farms, forcing them to use crops such as Rye in place of Wheat, and introducing a very heavy emphasis on chickens. Eggs are the most common food in Kailaraith, with the vast majority of citizens eating them daily. Despite it's importance, the agriculture produces no exports for Kailaraith, and some foods are actively imported to help sustain the population. The major exports of Kailaraith are the body parts of monsters hunted by the Rangers, skin, teeth and claws being the main parts exported, as well as magic items created by the Academy. Lumber is heavily imported from Cielcya, and Kailaraith is the largest importer of lumber in the world. They also heavily export quarried stone that is produced in the Northcrown Mountains. Metals are mined extensively from the mountains, however are rarely exported, with only the occasional shipment going out to Cieclya. Military Organisation The military of Kailaraith is very small, but still highly potent. All wizards, be they in a research position, an adventurer, or a student, are available for conscription in times of strife. When a war arises the wizards are conscripted into an army, organized by the focuses of their studies, and sent to engage the enemy army. The army is lead by some of the most successful leaders of the Rangers, as the people with the most experience commanding combat units. No army is the same, and while there exists extensive writings on the use of wizard-focused armies by previous generals, it is up to the general of the army to deduce the most efficient strategy. The general plan is to engage the enemy army with as many magically granted advantages as possible, and inflict as many losses as possible before retreating to prepare again. This hit and run, glass cannon style strategy has made invasions into Kailaraith nearly impossible, as they destroy the morale of the army attempting to attack. Category:Nation Category:Old Setting